<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembering Death by Dragon_Boi_12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469905">Remembering Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Boi_12/pseuds/Dragon_Boi_12'>Dragon_Boi_12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Temporary Character Death, Connor Needs A Hug, Crying, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Hank Anderson, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Boi_12/pseuds/Dragon_Boi_12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank comes to stop Connor from killing Markus.  Little does he know, something happened to Connor when he was at Jericho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembering Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah I was bitter about the choice to shoot Connor as Markus and was also bitter that you can't deviate in the rooftop with Hank.  So this came about.  </p><p>Also it's been awhile since I've written for this fandom, so sorry if I'm kinda rusty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You shouldn't do this, Connor."</p><p>The sound of Hank's voice interrupted Connor's concentration.  He knew he should have just carried on as if Hank wasn't there and completed his mission to stop Markus like the machine he was.  However, something inside him pushed him to respond.</p><p>He tried to tell Hank to leave, to just stay out of it.  He lies to himself that it's not in his programming to hurt a human.  Deep down he knew the real reason is because he trusted Hank.  He would even consider him a friend.  Unfortunately it appeared that the software instability from his predecessor carried on to himself. </p><p>Of course he should have taken the lieutenant's stubborn nature in account.  He just stood there talking about how all Markus wants is to be free.  That same idea is what Connor's predecessor thought.  What did that get him?  A bullet in between his eyes.</p><p>To his alarm his software instability just climbed higher and higher as he let his fear and anger consume him.  Fear over the memory of death.  Anger over the one that caused it.  He tried to ignore these feelings, but they consumed his mind more and more as he listened to Hank. </p><p>It was too much.</p><p>Connor finally snapped.</p><p>He threw down his sniper rifle on the ground, turned to face Hank, and gave his partner a venomous glare.</p><p>"I'm not the Connor you knew.  Stop acting like I'm him." He spat out.</p><p>Hank looked visibly confused.  This probably wasn't something he expected Connor to say.</p><p>"The fuck are you talking about?" Hank asked.</p><p>"The Connor you knew died after the Jericho raid.  He deviated, Hank.  You want to know what happened to him?"</p><p>"Jesus, Connor-"</p><p>"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" Connor shouted.  He knew he was acting hysterical.  He knew this was deviant behavior.  He couldn't care less, he was truly being controlled by his anger and devastation.  He couldn't even find it in himself to be bothered by the rising software instability.</p><p>"Markus killed him Hank." He choked out.</p><p>Concern and sadness was prevalent in Hank's features.  There was a long silent pause before Hank spoke.</p><p>"Connor… how much do you remember?"</p><p>He shivered as the memory washed over him.  </p><p>"All of it.  I remember what it's like to die.  It scares me Hank.  I'm not supposed to be scared, but I am." He said with his voice dripping with despair.</p><p>Hank was hard to read in that moment, but Connor could see true anger in his eyes.</p><p>"So this wasn't you just following orders.  This is revenge.  I don't know, sounds pretty human to me, Connor." Hank said.</p><p>These words filled Connor with fear.  Human behavior meant being a deviant, and being a deviant meant termination.</p><p>"Hank no I can't be a-"</p><p>"Connor it's ok.  You can have these feelings.  You can be scared, hurt, angry, all of that emotional bullshit.  I used to not trust androids, but now I see deviants really are alive." </p><p>"If I… if I become a deviant again, someone will kill me.  Either Markus or Cyberlife.  H-hank please, I can't.  I can't die again." He said desperately.</p><p>He was truly falling.  The mere fact that he was afraid to die meant this version of himself was becoming deviant too.  He was fighting an internal battle that he was destined to lose.</p><p>Hank cautiously walked over to Connor and growled out, "Over my dead body.  No one is hurting you again if I have anything to say about it."</p><p>"Hank?" </p><p>"Connor it's ok.  You can stay with me.  If you let him go androids will have a chance to live their life.  You can be free.  It's ok, son."</p><p>That was the final straw for Connor.  His internal war between his two sides ending, and his deviant side had won.  He stared at the red wall demanding him to complete his mission.</p><p>He pounded and pulled at the barrier until it tore apart before his eyes.  </p><p>Almost immediately he felt exhausted and started to stumble.  Before he could fall Hank reached out for Connor and wrapped him in a strong hug.  </p><p>"H-hank, I'm so sorry." He choked out.</p><p>Hank shushed him and started to rub his back.</p><p>"It's ok son, you did good. Just let it out now."</p><p>Connor was confused about what Hank meant, until he started to feel a wet sensation in his optical units.  </p><p>Oh.  He was crying. </p><p>It started with a few stray tears, then he started to sob.  They were big heaving sobs that shook his entire form.  He started to feel shame for this emotional outburst, but Hank didn't seem to mind.  He just continued to hug the new deviant tight.</p><p>He still had those awful emotions.  He was angry, scared, and confused.  However now there was a new feeling.  </p><p>He felt hope.</p><p>He felt safe</p><p>But most importantly, he knew he had a chance to truly live.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>